Ketika Dia Sakit
by flynrs
Summary: Sasuke pulang kerja seperti biasanya, tapi hari itu ada yang berbeda ; tidak ada dekap hangat yang biasa dari Sakura, juga tidak ada segelas kopi yang menanti di meja tanpa diminta


Ketika Dia Sakit by flynrs

 _Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Written for joy purpose only. No financial advantages is gained in the making._

 _[sum : Sasuke pulang kerja seperti biasanya, tapi hari itu ada yang berbeda ; tidak ada dekap hangat yang biasa dari Sakura, juga tidak ada segelas kopi yang menanti di meja tanpa diminta.]_

Sasuke menenteng tasnya naik turun tangga. Ia hampir saja sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya, jika saja kemudian ia tidak teringat ponselnya tertinggal di jok mobil. Mendengus, ia melangkah gontai mengambilnya. Memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, ia kembali menaiki tangga. Kali ini dengan berharap ia bisa segera membaui ranjangnya yang wangi, tidur bebas di atas sana setelah berendam lama-lama di bathtub.

Kaki kanan Sasuke yang beralaskan sepatu menginjak lantai apartemen yang dingin.

 _Oh, crap._

Ia lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Kalau sedang lelah, Sasuke memang jadi pelupa.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, menjumpai tatanan rumah yang minimalis dan familiar. Ia menghirup banyak oksigen di detik berikutnya, dan partikel-partikel dengan aroma bunga sakura yang lembut menyusup ke sela-sela hidungnya, menyelam sedalam mungkin ke otaknya.

Satu detik, lima detik, sepuluh dan tiga puluh detik berlalu. Lama, lama, tetapi dekapan hangat dari istrinya tak kunjung menyambutnya juga. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya sembarang, ia baru sadar televisi di ruang tengah masih menyala. Dan Sakura, oh di manakah engkau?

Ada suara nyaring dari dapur yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke – tidak, itu bukan Sakura, melainkan lengkingan ketel yang airnya sudah mendidih. Lantas Sasuke mematikan api. Sakura tidak biasanya meninggalkan dapur dengan api yang masih menyala, oh, ke manakah ia?

Sasuke membiarkan insting menuntunnya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang pegal menuntut diistirahatkan, mencari Sakura. Dan inilah istrinya, terlelap di kamar yang terbuka pintunya. Cahaya temaram, hanya penerangan dari ruang keluarga yang menyusup ke kamarnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendekat dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya Sakura masih tertidur dengan pakaian kerjanya. Celemek masaknya teronggok malang di lantai marmer yang dingin. Perlahan, Sasuke mendengar deru nafas Sakura yang tak teratur dan berat.

Sasuke menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura. Kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah itu penuh kelelahan, kepayahan, dan keinginan untuk beristirahat. Jemari Sasuke bergerak pelan di wajahnya, menelusuri hidung dan kelopak matanya yang menutup untuk kemudian merasakan panas tak wajar di dahi istrinya. Oh Sakura, apa kau sakit? Sasuke berulang kali menyentuh dahinya, dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dengan telapak tangan kirinya, dan kemudian ia menghela nafas cemas.

Sakura demam tinggi.

Perasaan Sasuke bercampur, dan kekhawatiran mendominasi pikirannya. Ia meraih selimut di sisi lain ranjang, menyelimutkannya di tubuh Sakura. Sesaat, Sasuke merasakan tangan kanan Sakura bergerak, diiringi gerakan lemah kelopak matanya yang membuka.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya pelan, ia mencoba tersenyum hangat, tetapi malah kelihatan menyedihkan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sakura, apa kau sakit?"

"Ah, tidak ..." sahutnya pelan, kebohongan yang terlalu mudah dideteksi. Sedetik kemudian, sepasang mata zamrud itu menutup kembali. Merajut kisah di negeri antah berantah yang disebut mimpi.

Sasuke berdiri dengan cemas, ia mengambil beberapa baju ganti dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi malam ini sepertinya dia tak akan bisa berendam di bathtub dan berlama-lama, sebab di sana, istrinya yang sakit sedang membutuhkannya.

Sasuke pergi ke dapur, ia memeriksa meja makan. Sudah ada lauk pauk yang terhidang. Air sup masih mengepul, permukaannya masih panas. Sasuke mengambil sendoknya dan bertanya-tanya, kapan Sakura membuatnya?

Sup itu masih terasa seenak biasanya, tidak ada kesalahan racikan yang dapat dicerca lidah sensitifnya. Pikiran Sasuke melayang-layang, apakah Sakura, dengan demam tinggi yang menyerangnya, yang membuat semua masakan enak ini?

Sasuke mengakhiri sesi makan malamnya yang sepi dengan mencuci piringnya sendiri. Ia mengeluh, terlalu banyak menuangkan sabun. Sasuke adalah amatir dalam urusan rumah tangga, dia tidak suka berurusan dengan piring atau pakaian kotor, namun dengan niatnya untuk membantu Sakura, ia mencoba -paling tidak- meringankan bebannya.

Ketika ia mengecek ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan bahkan ke kamar sarada, semuanya sudah rapi. Tidak ada cucian yang menumpuk, tidak ada perabotan yang berdebu, tidak ada barang kotor yang bertebaran. Hanya saja ketika dia sampai di kamarnya sendiri, dia bisa melihat meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Oh sial, itu karena ulahnya sendiri.

Sasuke susah payah membersihkan meja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan barang-barang ke tempat semula. Ia mendengus lelah melihat baju-baju kotor yang tergeletak di kursi dan membawanya ke ruang cuci. Dan dia baru sadar, ada kemeja yang ingin dipakainya pergi kerja besok pagi. Dan kemeja itu, masih kotor.

 _Sial, bagaimana caranya mencuci?_

Sasuke membolak-balikkan manual penggunaan mesin cuci. Tapi otak jeniusnya itu tak membantunya sama sekali. Terpaksa dia mengucek pakaiannya secara manual. Sasuke berkeringat, lelah sekali. Inikah yang dilakukan Sakura setiap hari?

Sasuke terduduk lelah di sofa ruang keluarga.

Bangun pagi, bersih-bersih, menyiapkan sarapan, mengantar sarada ke sekolah, pergi kerja, memasak, membersihkan rumah lagi, menjemput sarada, kemudian mengurus dirinya yang baru pulang kerja. Dan yang dia lakukan hari ini belum ada seujung jari pun dari yang biasa dilakukan istrinya. Ia mengeluh, tapi pernahkah Sakura melakukannya? Setidaknya, di depannya?

Sasuke pergi ke dapur, membuat secangkir minuman untuk Sakura dan obat penurun panas. Dengan hati-hati ia membawanya ke kamar. Sakura masih terlelap, nyenyak sekali.

"Sakura, hei, Sakura," Sasuke menggoyang badan Sakura pelan. Sakura merespon dengan lenguhan pelan, "minum obat, oke?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura minum obat dengan lembut dan perlahan, seperti halnya perlakuan Sakura kepadanya ketika dia baru pulang kerja, membawa segudang penat dan lelah yang melekat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura kembali terlelap setelah minum obat. Sasuke membaringkan diri di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati, agar tidak menimbulkan suara atau gerakan yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Sakura, istriku ... Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua rutinitasmu? Tidakkah kau jenuh? Tidakkah kau ingin mengeluh?" Sasuke membelai helai Sakura yang lembut, kemudian berkata lagi, "cepatlah sembuh, Sakura. Biarlah aku saja yang sakit, lalu kau akan merawatku dengan lembut. Kalau kau sakit, aku yang habis. Aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya tanpamu."

Sasuke membatin, bagaimana tangguhnya Sakura membersihkan rumah mereka, merawat mereka sementara kaki kurusnya itu tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ..."

Menyebut namanya dalam repetisi saja takkan cukup. Sasuke ingin Sakura membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berkilau dan rapi.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ..."

Malam itu, Sasuke hanya bisa setengah tertidur, karena setengah pikirannya malah berkelana ke sosok Sakura yang sakit. Sakura yang biasanya merawatnya, kini tak berdaya. Sasuke hanya bisa merawat semampunya, dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada istrinya itu.

Sasuke menerawang jendela, entah kapan fajar akan tiba. Dan bagaimana pun nantinya, hanya ada satu doa yang dia panjatkan malam ini.

Semoga besok kau sudah sembuh, Sakura.

.

.

.

[[finished]]

 _Haiiii /w/ saya benar-benar baru di fandom naruto, jadi mohon kerja samanya ya ;w;_

 _Fanfiksi ini muncul sebagai suatu penghormatan (?) dan untuk mengingatkan saya pada jasa-jasa seorang ibu (dan di sini istri wehehehehe). Seharusnya saya membuatnya dengan sudut pandang seorang anak pada ibunya, ya. Tapi entah kenapa memang kepengen buat dari sudut pandangnya Sasuke._

 _Dan jadinya memang begini. Maaf saya mengetiknya sambil setengah sadar /dor_

 _So, enjoy aand_

 _Mind to rnr?_


End file.
